Isparklehearts
"Winner are not people who never fail, but people who never quit." -Unknown "Nothing is lost- it is abandoned." ''-Unknown'' "If you want something that bad, don't even think about quitting." ''-isparklehearts'' "When you do something good, you'll be one of those stars that shine the night sky. If you're not there, don't worry, everyone has their turn." ''-ish'' Who is Isparklehearts? Isparklehearts is an amuteur artist with 500+ fans and 12800+ stars. She made a vow she will move on until she reaches her goal of 700+ fans. Personality and Traits I am the type of person who likes to sit quitely in the classroom and doodle. I'm not shy i just didnt have anyone to talk to at the moment ^ - ^. I could get XTREMELY jumpy when alot of people are around me, but at times I could get depressed when I feel out of the conversation. I could feel lonely easily, and sensitive. I also have the trait loner even though I love talking to people. Sometimes random thoughts come to my head to bring me down, the possibilities of good things and bad things are endless. I usually daydream to think about it while my mind takes over meh >8U Interests Animal- Redpandas, pandas, tutles, corgis, huskies, eskimo dogs Music- Pop, Selena Gomez, Anything new and popular, techno, vocaloid, Bad Apple!! by Touhou, touching songs etc. Shows- Mostly Anime, Wizards of Waverly Place, Victorious, The Voice, Adventure Time, Regular Show, etc. Food- Meat, mochi, ice-cream, pretzels (i don't know why but i prefer the sitck kind XD) cheeseballs, oranges~ Subject- Art, Writing Season- Changes annually depending on how I feel Color- Orange and blue, white Beverage- Water, lemonade BoardGames- Apples to Apples, Clue, Sudoku, MasterMind, Bingo, Twister with alot of people, Life, etc Fruit- Pear, Peaches, Blueberries, Dragon Fruit, and Mandarin Oranges. Genres- Fantasy, Slice of Life, Comedy Real Life In real life, I have midnight brown hair (what I'd like to call it because people think its black but its brown) and same with my eyes! I wear dark red glasses and my hair is shoulder length for the haircut I have had recently. My bangs reach over my cheeks but I always clip it to the side! I am also short. Art-Nappers...? I really take it seriously when some of my art/style is copied, I rage at the computer sometimes, and other times, I get depressed and look at the window petting my puppy :3 Friendship is Magic! I have made tons of friends in real life, but here are some I have had in DC or this wiki... Candifloss,Warriors-girl18, Grbdisme, Fox70, Sparklestudios, Blosome1234, Lilderpderp, Lovestuffjulio, Im_pawprints, Mockingjay1001, Flittertastic2002, Rainbowberry65, Katebith, 123lovelost, Zuesdemigod2002, JKstudios and others :D (If i missed anyone please tell me!) And if you ask to be my friend, sure! Trivia *My ears are not peirced *My real name is Claire *I draw in Chibi and Anime style *My username is actually a type of body lotion (sparklehearts) but I never found out since 5 months ago *I am 12 years old *I tend to daydream a ton in class. *Although I like writing, I dislike reading class *The only vegetable I eat is cucumber *I own a pet shih tzu, a lop-eared bunny and a fish. *My afterschool classes are tae-kwon do and piano. *I draw on create with a mouse *I don't drink much soda, but If i had to choose, it'll be mt.dew *I dislike (sorry!) pizza, pie, pickles, vegetables, chips, ginger, garlic, onions, milk, stringcheese, dark chocolate, some caremel, nuts/peanuts/almonds, potatoes, mushrooms, apples (i prefer pears), pineapples, etc. (I would NEVER beat the hunger games if I were this picky...) *I am picky *I want to be a comic writer or an author when I grow up. *I can speak a little of Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and English (a little bit of English?!) *I have never tried many things, I've never been roller skating, ice skating, tubing, to a roller coaster with a loop in it, I've never tried coffee, rootbeer float, A & W, surfing, skateboarding, snowboarding, etc *I EXTREMELY LOVE to play chess, but I have no one to play with :C My brothers aren't into that stuff, and my mom is really busy. *My favorite flavored stuff (such as gum and lollipops) are watermelon, cotton candy, strawberry and orange. *I still dunno how to do the monkey bars -3-